love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Poll Archives
This page is created solely to archives all previous polls that this wikia had. If you'd like to join the Poll Commentary, please refer to this page. February 2013 This poll was up from February 2, 2013 to March 2, 2013. Who is your favorite idol? Honoka Kousaka Kotori Minami Umi Sonoda Hayano Koizumi Rin Hoshizora Maki Nishikino Niko Yazawa Eri Ayase Nozomi Toujou The winner of this poll per February 28, 2013 is: Nishikino Maki, with 50 votes (27.93%). Congratulations! March 2013 March Poll #1= This poll was up from March 2, 2013 to March 17, 2013. Which song do you love the most from the Anime? Bokura wa Ima no Naka de Kitto Seihsun ga Kikoeru Private Wars Aishiteru Banzai! Susume→Tomorrow Start:Dash!! Korekara no Someday Bokura no Live, Kimi to no Life The winner of this poll per March 17, 2013 is: Bokura no Live, Kimi to no Life, with 22 votes (29.33%). Congratulations! |-| March Poll #2= This poll was up from March 17, 2013 to April 1, 2013. Which episode do you think is the BEST so far? Episode 1: Come True! Our Dreams! Episode 2: Let's Start Becoming Idols! Episode 3: First Live Episode 4: MakiRinPana Episode 5: Nico Strikes Episode 6: Who'll Be the Center? Episode 7: Erichika Episode 8: What I Want To Do Is... Episode 9: Wonder Zone Episode 10: No Upperclassmen Allowed! The winner of this poll per April 1, 2013 is: Episode 10: No Upperclassmen Allowed, with 37 votes (57.81%). Congratulations! |-| March Poll #3= This poll was up from March 17, 2013 to April 1, 2013. Which episode do you think is the WORST so far? Episode 1: Come True! Our Dreams! Episode 2: Let's Start Becoming Idols! Episode 3: First Live Episode 4: MakiRinPana Episode 5: Nico Strikes Episode 6: Who'll Be the Center? Episode 7: Erichika Episode 8: What I Want To Do Is... Episode 9: Wonder Zone Episode 10: No Upperclassmen Allowed! The winner of this poll per April 1, 2013 is: Episode 5: Nico Strikes, with 14 votes (77.78%). We expect better next time :) April-June 2013 If you'd like to see the images for each event, please refer here. April Poll #1= This poll was up from April 1, 2013 to April 8, 2013. Which events is the best for you? (Part 1) Episode 1: Honoka and Yukiho Episode 2: New Song! Episode 3: First Live! Episode 4: New Members! Episode 5: "Poop" Niko Episode 6: Karaoke Contest Episode 7: Eri's Ballet Episode 8: Ayase Eri Joins Episode 9: Wonderzone Concert Episode 10: Pillow Fight! Episode 11: Roof Concert Episode 12: Umi slaps Honoka Episode 13: μ's Reunited! The winner of this poll per April 9, 2013 is: μ's Reunited!, with 74 votes (37.76%). Congratulations! |-| April Poll #2= This poll was up from April 9, 2013 to June 27, 2013. Which events is the best for you? (Part 2) Episode 1: Dance Training Episode 2: Grab grab grab! Episode 3: Vegetable-man Episode 4: Honoka and Hanayo Episode 5: It's Raining Again! Episode 6: Long-haired Niko Episode 7: Bottom Three Episode 8: Harsh Training Episode 9: Minalinsky Episode 10: Cooking Niko Episode 11: Such a Bad Luck... Episode 12: Depressed Honoka Episode 13: Niko's Encouragement The winner of this poll per June 27, 2013 is Minalinsky, with 60 votes (38.69%). Congratulations! June-July 2013 This poll was up from June 27, 2013 and still ongoing for the whole July 2013. June-July Poll #1= Poll Period: June 27, 2013 to July 12, 2013 Will you watch Love Live! Season 2 next year? Yes, of course! Still think about it... NO!!! I WON'T WATCH IT!! By this poll, it is concluded that 92.19% of the visitor (118 votes) of this wikia will continue to watch the second season. We as editors of this wikia are really glad with the outcome. :) |-| June-July Poll #2= Poll Period: July 12, 2013 to August 13, 2013. Who do you want to become new member of μ's on Season 2? Kousaka Honoka's Sister: Kousaka Yukiho Ayase Eri's Sister: Ayase Arisa Arisa and Yukiho, both of them! None of them, it is a new character! It's good as it is now, no need for new members. It seems most of us doesn't want any addition to the current group. Well, we wish good luck for them in the next season. August 2013-January 2014 This poll was up from August 13, 2013 to January 14, 2014. Nishikino Maki won the February 2013 poll so she got excluded from this poll. Who is your favorite idol? Kousaka Honoka Minami Kotori Sonoda Umi Koizumi Hayano Hoshizora Rin Yazawa Niko Ayase Eri Toujou Nozomi The winner of this poll per January 14, 2014 is: Minami Kotori, with 326 votes (25.31%). Congratulations! January-February 2014 This poll was up from January 14, 2014 to February 20, 2014. What do you think is the best single among these 6? Let's see what PV made a bigger impact. What is your favorite single among the 6? Bokura no LIVE, Kimi to no LIFE Snow Halation Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2, Jump! Mogyutto "LOVE" de Sekkin Chuu! Wonderful Rush Music S.T.A.R.T!! The winner of this poll per February 20, 2014 is: Snow Halation, with 90 votes (32.37%). Music S.T.A.R.T!! came in close but not enough. Better luck next time! February-March 2014 This poll was up from February 20, 2014 to March 20, 2014. Love Live! School Idol Festival is a rhythmic game by KLab for iOS and Android. Do you play Love Live! School Idol Festival? Yes! No. I will. I want to, but I can't. I did, not anymore. Looks like 81 fans (45.76%) wanted to play but are unable to. Don't lose hope, guys! And those fans who're playing, heads up! Kotori's event has just started! March 2014-April 2014 Season 2 will air on April 6, 2014. Please check this thread to see where can you watch. Are you guys ready? Two weeks left. Are you ready for Season 2? Yes! No, not yet. Not interested. Season 2 is here! Glad to know at least 160 (98.16%) people are excited as we are for this. April 2014 Poll #1= Poll Edition: April 7, 2014-April 14, 2014 Episode 1 just aired yesterday. Did you watch it? Have you watched Season 2 Episode 1 yet? What do you think of the second season so far? I like it! Looking forward to next episodes. Okay, I guess. Different from what I expected. I don't like it. We loved the first episode, didn't we? Glad to see lots of fans (83 votes, 94.32%) looking forward to the next episodes! As for the others, I'm sure you'll come to like the next episodes. |-| Poll #2= Poll Edition: April 14, 2014-April 21, 2014 Watched Episode 2 yet? Which of these parts of the episode did you like the most? Which of these parts of Episode 2 did you enjoy the most? Honoka and the Train Maki and Santa Nico and the Squirrel Rin, Nico and the Slope Maki, Umi and Kotori's Slump BiBi's Camping Printemps' Camping Lily White's Camping "Mezase! Love Live Yūshō!" Maki is just so cute, right? Still believing in Santa. (75 votes, 64.10%) But we loved every scene just as much didn't we? |-| Poll #3= Poll Edition: April 21, 2014-April 28, 2014 Have you seen Episode 3 yet? Did you like A-Rise's new song? Or did you still love μ's more? What song did you like more? A-Rise's "Shocking Party" μ's "Yume no Tobira" Well, µ's stays undefeated! (101 votes, 62.73%) That's quite expected, though, Shocking Party did also get a lot of votes. Nice try A-RISE. We hope to see more of your good songs next time too. April-May 2014 Poll Edition: April 28, 2014-May 5, 2014 Watched Episode 4 yet? Aren't Nico's siblings so cute?? But which one of the three do you prefer? Choose! Which sibling of Nico do you like the most? Kokoro Kokoa Kotarou Congratulations to Yazawa Kokoro! (46 votes, 74.19%) Nico Nico Nii~! Don't worry Kokoa and Kotarou fans, they also feel loved with your support. Nico Nico Nii~! May 2014 Poll #1 = Poll Edition: May 5, 2014-May 12, 2014 Watched Episode 5 yet? Is it just me or does Rin look super cute in skirts? What do you think of Rin wearing skirts? She's so cute! I love it! It's okay. Nothing really changed. Pants suit her better. We all love Rin in whichever, right? Skirts or pants, Rin is Rin! But we really gotta love her new look though. She's super cute! (89 votes, 92.71%) |-| Poll #2= Poll Edition: May 12, 2014-May 19, 2014 Seen Episode 6 yet? µ's did something crazy and funny this episode. Who impersonated who the best? Whose impersonation is the most interesting? Honoka as Umi Kotori as Eli Umi as Rin Rin as Maki Maki as Nozomi Hanayo as Nico Nico as Kotori Nozomi as Honoka Eli as Hanayo And the best impersonation award goes to.... Umi as Rin! (61 votes, 45.19%) Congratulations! But we got to admit, all of them were interesting though. |-| Poll #3= Poll Edition: May 19, 2014-May 26, 2014 Watched Episode 7 yet? Whose style/figure do you like the most? If you were one of the three first years who asked for signatures, whose style/figure would you compliment? Honoka Kotori Umi Hanayo Rin Maki Nico Eli Nozomi Congratulations to Maki! (54 votes, 27.98%) For the other members, don't worry! You're still growing! May 2014-June 2014 Poll Edition: May 26, 2014-June 2, 2014 Watched Episode 8 yet? What do you think of Nozomi now? Did she earn a few more points? After learning Nozomi's story, have you come to like her more? Definitely! Just the same as before. Nope. Good to know many fans liked Nozomi more now! (124 votes, 94.66%) She gave us a lot of feels this episode, didn't she? But of course, it's good to know that she's become happy with µ's! June 2014 Poll #1 = Poll Edition: June 2, 2014-June 9, 2014 Did you watch Episode 9 already? What do you think of the new Snow Halation? What did you think of the new Snow Halation? AWESOME! It's great. Could use some more improvement. I liked the old one better. Right? The new and improved Snow Halation is nice! We hope to see more remastered PVs next time. (137 votes, 93.2%) |-| Poll #2 = Poll Edition: June 9, 2014-June 16, 2014 Have you seen Episode 10 already? What do you think of µ's catchphrase, ? What do you think of µ's catchphrase, "The story we all realize"? Perfect. It suits them. Better than nothing. They should come up with a better one. That catchphrase really suited µ's right? (85 votes, 81.73%) Their story goes on! µ's will always be with everyone, and everyone will always be with µ's. |-| Poll #3 = Poll Edition: June 16, 2014-June 23, 2014 Watched Episode 11 already? Do you think Honoka and the others made the right decision? Do you think Honoka and the others made the right decision? Yes. No. Though Nico has a point with µ's name disappearing being regretful, most of us thought that µ's just has to have its current nine members. (117 votes, 90.7%) And just as Arisa did say, the µ's that she loved did not include her in it. That goes the same for us, fans, who loved µ's as they are. |-| Poll #4 = Poll Edition: June 23, 2014-June 30, 2014 Have you seen Episode 12 yet? Would you wish for an encore as well like the audience did? If you were one of the audiences, would you have wished for an encore as well? Definitely! No. Encore! Encore! Encore! (147 votes, 99.32%) June 2014 to ─ Poll Edition: June 30, 2014 - Watched Episode 13 yet? After the end of Season 2, will you still continue to support µ's through and through? Will you still continue to support µ's from here on out? Definitely! No. Sub Polls Category:Archives Category:Polls Category:Community